Dissidia Final Fantasy: The Story of a Fox
by Hikari1994
Summary: Before coming to Dissidia, Riley has a strong hatred towards humans since her entire clan was slaughtered by Loz and a neighboring kingdom that was evil. When meeting Cosmos and her group of warriors, she goes on a journey to defeat the God of Discord along with the beings that she hates with a passion. Cosmos and the other warriors are going to find why she hates humans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **The Injured Fox**

 _Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony_

 _Chaos the God of Discord._

 _Reigning from distant realms,_

 _the two gods had gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war._

 _Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength_

 _It was believed that the conflict would last forever._

 _But-_

All was quite in the land of Dissidia.

 **BOOM!**

Oops spoke too soon.

"Hold still ya brat!"

"No chance in hell, ya damn clown!"

In the forest down below the skies, Kefka was chasing down and trying to kill the girl that is leaping through the trees in front of him but is having no success.

Riley Raijin's sun-kissed skin glowed under the sun, the baby blue tips that crowned her spiky hair irritated her fox ears.

The girl was wearing a very revealing outfit. Her upper half consist of a sky-blue bikini with black lightning bolts on it.

Her lower half consist of black rubber-leather short shorts, thigh high sky-blue socks, black combat boots with sky blue soles, and a large black jacket with sky blue linings on it.

' _I have got to lose this crazy clown, because it looks like he's getting even more angry."_

It turns out that she was right, Kefka was getting angrier by minute, and his ranting proved that he was way past holding back.

"Alright my pretty little pet, it's time to go nighty night forever! **TAKE THIS!** "

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Kefka shot out a volley of bombs. They all exploded in the vicinity. Riley felt one explode next to her, then was thrust towards the side of another tree by a separate blast. The impact shattered her left leg, crippling her movement.

Kefka laughed maniacally. He had crippled his target for once. Riley felt her leg wanting to give out on her, but she was still able to get away.

' _Damnit, I'm losing too much blood_ ' She mentally cursed. Riley kept jumping through the trees, not once looking back to see if the clown was still behind her. That was when black spots began to cloud her vision and she ended up landing on a bad tree branch. She landed painfully on the forest ground. The pain finally got to her and she lost consciousness.

Not far away from the battered and bloody Riley, a group of warriors known as The Warriors of Cosmos, were in route to Order's Sanctuary to see if the Goddess of Harmony knew where to find the God of Discord.

Their leader, Warrior of Light, led the troupe. His keen eyes saw a girl in the distance, covered in blood. He was about to run over to her to see if the girl was still alive, but Zidane beat him to it.

End of Chapter 1

· This re-type of chapter 1, one of my friends helped me clean it up so I hope this better

· No harsh criticisms please, I want to make this story better

· Hopefully as the story goes on, the chapters will possibly get longer

· I don't own Dissidia, I only own my OC and story plot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Meeting the Warriors of Cosmos**

 _'_ _Ugh, what happened? All I remember is passing out from my injuries.'_

"Ugh, ittai"

"So, you're finally wake huh."

Riley slightly opened her eyes and saw that it was dark. Shocked that she is still alive, she turned her head since she was lying on her back and saw a blond-haired boy who could be younger than her.

"Who are you and are you the one who tended to my injuries?"

"My name is Zidane Tribal, and it was one of my friends that healed you." Zidane said.

Riley sighed, she didn't smell his scent on her but she did smell a bunch of medical herbs, making her cringe in pure disgust.

"You said that one of your friends tended to my injuries?" she asked Zidane, Riley couldn't recall if he said who. He replies by saying, "That's right, it was one of my friends. I'm no good when it comes to healing people." Zidane said with embarrassment that is shown on his face.

"Anyways, let get one of my friends to see how your injuries are okay." He said to her with a smile, after that he gets up from his spot and disappears into the bush.

Riley look away from where Zidane was and went to look at the night sky.

 _Away from Riley…_

Zidane makes it back to the camp that was set up not too far from where the mysterious girl was resting since everyone was a little worried about her since they found her half dead on the ground.

"Hey guys," Zidane greeted and everyone greeted back to him. "Zidane, how is she?" asked a worried Warrior of Light.

"She is doing a lot better and she is awake, that's why I wanted to come back so that one of you guys can help me bring her here." Zidane informed them.

His best friend Bartz was more than willing to help. "I'll help you, besides my curiosity is getting the better of me." He said with a shine in his eyes.

"Why is that?" Squall asked in a monotone voice while at the same time glaring at the treasure hunting duo. Bartz gave him a pout and said, "It just is okay." With that said, both he and Zidane went to get the girl and show her to the group.

 _Back with Riley…_

Riley sighed for who knows how many times tonight, when Zidane left she has tried many times to get up but her injuries made her body protest and quake with pain. So, she gave up and was waiting for Zidane to come back with help.

Seconds later, the bushes next to her started to shift but she wasn't worried because she caught Zidane's scent (well after the smell of herbs left) but Riley did catch on to another scent that is unfamiliar to her. Once they were out in small clearing where Riley was, Zidane and a unknown male that was slightly taller than him appeared.

Riley just stared at the two of them with an indifferent look on her face. "Hey, this is my friend Bartz. He was the one that helped take care of your injuries." Zidane introduced. "Hello, I'm glad to see you are doing much better." Bartz greeted and in relief.

Riley looks away from them and just says to them, "Just help me up, I'm getting annoyed from laying on my back, and judging by the looks on both of our faces you want me to meet the rest of your _friends,_ right?"

Both Bartz and Zidane caught on to the anger when she said friends but they decided not to question it. Then two proceeded to help her getting on Bartz's back, since she can barely walk let alone stand and to see the group that helped her besides Bartz.

 _Back with the Warriors of Cosmos…_

Fire was still going, and a few of the group members were nodding in and out of sleep but was very determined to meet the girl. Then Bartz and Zidane came from behind the bushes with the girl on the mimic's back, and she did not look happy while she glared at the whole group with her icy blue eyes.

Cloud, Squall and Lightning were glaring right back at her since they don't really trust her, as for everyone else they were just glad that she was okay.

"Let's just one thing straight, all I'm going to do is give you my name, it is Riley Raijin and I have no intention on befriending any of you people."

The girl known as Riley said to them in a cold tone. Everyone just stares at her in shock and in disbelief, they haven't said or done anything to her to get that kind of response.

End of Chapter 2

· I don't own FF Dissidia, just my OC and some of the plot I manage to create.

· Here is major fact about Riley, she hates humans with a passion due to her past, but as the story goes on she will learn that not all humans are bad

· Sorry if this went away from the story, I did what I can


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Meeting Cosmos**

It's been two days since the Light Warriors rescued Riley. And they are close to Order's Sanctuary.

Riley rode on Zidane's back, fast asleep. She was still recovering from Kefka's onslaught but they didn't know that and everyone thought it would be best if Cosmos healed her. They could only do so much.

"Finally, we're almost there." Zidane huffed.

"Stop your whining, it can't be that bad." Lighting rolled her eyes.

Zidane pouted at her, "I have every right to complain, you are not the one carrying someone on your back."

As the two were arguing, Squall brought up a very good question, "So what are we going to do with Riley?"

Everyone suddenly got quiet, a few choosing to stare at the girl resting on Zidane's back. Ever since meeting Riley, she acted more like one of Chaos's warriors than that of Cosmos. All she did was glare, start multiple arguments that almost got physical and constantly hit everyone with a thunder spell laced with pure hatred.

Because of this, everyone had been keeping a close eye on her.

"For now, let us see what Lady Cosmos has to say about her and get Chaos' location." Warrior said. He was curious but cautious of the girl they helped. But the Goddess of Harmony would have the final say on what they can do with her. With the conversation over, everyone continued their way to Order's Sanctuary.

 **Order's Sanctuary**

Order's Sanctuary was a flat rocky area surrounded by water devoid of anything besides a throne in the middle of the area. The Goddess of Harmony herself sat on said throne with her eyes closed. She appeared to be praying so no one said anything and waited for her to acknowledge their presence.

Cosmos then opened her emerald green eyes and saw her chosen warriors standing in front of her. Her gaze shifted to Riley on Zidane's back.

"Zidane, bring the girl here."

Zidane did what he was told and gently laid Riley in front her before backing away.

Cosmos looked her over, "Where did you find her?"

"We found her in the forest on our way here, Lady Cosmos." Warrior spoke up.

"I see," She began to channel powerful healing magic through the girl's leg to heal her injuries. Once she was done, Riley began to wake up.

Cosmos asks once Riley fully awoken, "Now my child, would you tell us happened to you."

End of Chapter 3

· Sorry for this chapter being short, it's the best I can come with

· I don't own Dissidia FF, just my OC

· I'm very sorry for taking so long, work and school is getting in my way XD

I will only take positive reviews, I really want to make this story better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **The Clapping of Thunder**

Riley finds herself waking up surrounded by the Warriors of Light and a woman bathed in light. She couldn't help but to stare in awe at a pure face bathed in a pure light, but can't help but feel disgusted since it is on a face of a human.

"Is everything okay child?" Cosmos asked. In a flash of lightning, Riley backs away from the group and starts asking questions.

"Who are you and where am I?"

Everyone tries to calm her down, but Zidane was the only one who succeeded in calming Riley down due to their physical relationship and the animal appendages they have.

"I want answers, and I want them NOW. Where am I and who is this woman?" Riley said and asked Zidane with anger in her voice.

"Ok, we will answer your questions but you need to calm down." Zidane said to her, Riley stares at Zidane with her icy gaze, but decided to listen to him and calmed down.

"This is Cosmos, she is the Goddess of Harmony. She is the one summoned all of us here to fight the God of Discord, Chaos." Zidane explained to her.

Riley stares at Zidane then looks at Cosmos with an indifferent look on her face that slowly turns into rage to the point where she couldn't contain it anymore and lunged at Cosmos with weapons in hand.

Everyone was standing in complete shocked and had a gob smacked expression on their face because since Riley is about attack Cosmos. Warrior managed to snap out of his shock and went to defend Cosmos by slamming his shield into Riley's chest.

Riley got sent flying a few good feet away from them, and managed to land on her feet in a crouching position then she starts to glare intensely at both Warrior and Cosmos. All the while, Warrior was glaring at Riley for making such despicable move.

"I will not allow you to take such actions towards Lady Cosmos. If you continue to do so, you will have to go against me." Warrior said to Riley in a steel tone.

Electricity starts jump around Riley body as if it is creating an aura around her in pure defiance and Riley starts snarling and growling him, causing Warrior and everyone else to tense up in preparation to defend Cosmos from Riley.

Very enraged, Riley stands up from her crouch and starts to yell at the warriors, "Why am I being drawn into this?! If you want my help, you'll have to pay like everyone else!"

Everyone was baffled by that comment.

"Pay. What do you mean?" Zidane questioned her.

Still in furious rage, Riley continued to yell at them as if she didn't hear Zidane's question, "Bring me here to fight your battles, and using blackmail against me for your own gain! It's called exploitation!"

That is when Tidus makes a bold attempt to calm the enraged fox hybrid. Because it is becoming very clear that Riley wanted nothing but to slaughter them on the spot.

"Riley, you need to calm down so that-"He started to address her but in an uproar, Riley drowns him out by yelling.

"NO! If you don't send me back home right now, I will slaughter all of you like the pigs you are!" And to prove that she will attack them, Riley re-summons her drumsticks and gets into her battle stance.

Seeing that Riley wasn't going listen to them, Warrior takes his battle stance and prepares to fight Riley. But before he does, he makes one last attempt to calm Riley down.

"Please young maiden, I don't wish to fight you. But if I must raise my sword to protect Lady Cosmos then I will do just that." He said to Riley.

Deciding that she was done talking, Riley starts to charge at Warrior with her weapons raised to attack. Warrior sees this, and prepares defend himself from the oncoming attack.

 **CLANG!**

Both their weapons make contact causing sparks between them. The one thing that surprised everyone is that Warrior got pushed back a little.

 _"_ _She is strong, but with the anger clouding her judgment she will lose this fight."_ Warrior thought while finding his footing against Riley's strength.

While the fight was going between the Warrior and Riley, the other Cosmos' warriors watched on but they were still baffled by what Riley had told/yelled at them. What did she mean by pay?

As the battle continues Riley weapons disappears and electricity started crackling in her hands, being at a great distance, starts to throw lighting at Warrior. That was when a loud thunderclap spooked the others, since they were just watching the fight.

"Where is the thunder coming from?" softly asked Terra as she looked around to locate the source of the sound.

"It seems to be her hands. Every time she throws, thunder must be able to echoes within the area." Squall said.

Riley was getting very mad, she hasn't been able to land a single hit on the armor-cladded human.

 _"_ _Dammit, all he is doing is blocking my attacks. There has to be a way for him to lower his guard."_ Riley thought angrily as she continues to try to land a hit on Warrior.

She looks to right and sees how everyone else is watching the two of them fight, that was when Riley came devious plan. She looks back at Warrior with the most devious and evil smile painted on her face.

Everyone, including Warrior, shuddered at the sight of that grin. Riley jumps into the air then is surrounded by plasma that covers her entire body. But then, a string of some sort shot of it wrapped around Terra which surprised everyone including Cosmos.

Once it was wrapped around her, it dragged Terra into the orb but not with her yelling for help. But everyone was paralyzed shock, and had no choice but to wait for both of them to re-emerge from the floating sphere.

After a few seconds the glow of the disappeared, and two people came falling out. Surprised yet again, there were two Terras. But one of them had a sense of bloodlust around them.

Warrior was at a loss, who was the real Terra and which one is Riley? Warrior sheathed his blade, as everyone in shock and wonder about who is the real one and which one is the fake.

"They are exactly alike" Zidane said in amazement

"How can we tell which one is the real Terra?" Asked a confused Tidus

Warrior looks at the two mages, and came up with a plan. "Terra, use your magic on me" said Warrior, his voice firm.

The two Terra's stare at him and both of ask "Why?"

"Because your magic is yours alone, no one else has it." Explained Warrior.

Both Terra's had no idea on what they should do. But one of them starts to back away slowly, this one was Riley. She wants to hit Warrior so badly but she also doesn't want to get caught.

But unfortunately, everyone noticed this. Knowing that she was caught, "Terra" summoned her taiko drums and sends a strong lightning bolt at group, hoping to do a lot damage. Warrior sees the incoming attack defends everyone by putting up a barrier.

The moment the barrier was gone, Warrior gave chase to the fake Terra which forced Riley to escape from his onslaught of attacks.

"Ahhh, it looks like I'm still unable to control my bloodlust, then again I am really pissed off." Riley said in Terra voice.

"Fade into the light!" When he shouted that out, Warrior summons swords of light sent them towards Riley. Riley tried to evade them but they were following her like a homing missile.

Unable to hold on to her disguise, Riley transforms back to her real self while she was dodging the flying swords.

The moment she could dodge all of them, Warrior got close enough to land an attack but Riley was able to guard the attack but not without a power struggle between them.

"How were you able to turn into one of us." Warrior asked in a demanding tone to Riley, he wanted answers from the girl.

Two different set of blue eyes clashed. Then Riley starts to give out a very dark chuckle and says, "Well if you must know, it is one of my special skills that I need when I'm on the job."

"What do you mean?" Asked Warrior in a hard but questioning voice.

"Where I'm from, I am an Assassin for Hire. In other words, I will kill anyone for a large amount of money. And the best thing is that I don't give a flying frick on who dies, sometimes on a whim I will even kill my contractors so that they don't turn me in."

Everyone, including the Warrior finally made the connection on what she meant by pay. Riley killed people possibly entire families just for money! How can she stoop so low?!

"No way! Why would you do something like that!?" Cecil shouted the question in pure shock and anger.

"Because humans ruined my life, so I thought why not ruin theirs!" Riley shouted back. She somehow managed to push Warrior away from her.

He lands a few feet away from her and starts to devise a strategy on how to knock Riley out without really hurting her.

Blinded by her anger, Riley starts to shoot lightning bolts at Warrior by banging on her drums that floated around her, Warrior summons swords of light that continued to charge at her with blinding speed. The knight hardly has time to defend himself from her attacks but he succeeded to somehow.

Then finally, Warrior thought up of an attack that should distract the female fox hybrid long enough for him to knock her out. He waited for her to get into range since Riley was currently running towards him and once she was close, he unleashed his attack.

"Healing Wave!" He shouts out while raising his shield. A bright light shine from the shield's surface and it blinds Riley for few seconds.

Those seconds were all that he needed, so he takes his chance and slams his shield on to her head causing her to slam into the ground hard. And just as she was about to black out from the attack, Riley hears Zidane said with a concerned tone, "Oh man, not again."

End of Chapter 4

· FINALLY, the battle scene is done. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I have never written a battle scene so this is a first for me XD!

· I don't own Dissidia, just my character and story plot

· No harsh reviews only positive ones please, I want to make this story better

· I apologize for any grammar errors, I tend to not see them until someone points it out to me


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Don't mess with Loz!**

Back in the lands of Chaos, Kefka had returned to the lair where the other Chaos warriors are located. Once he made his appearance, Kefka was approached by Garland.

"What were you doing Kefka." Garland demanded the clown to answer him with the tone of his voice.

Getting the feeling that armor wearing man will not leave him alone about what he was doing, Kefka floats on his left side as if he was lying down, starts to scratch his rear end and in a sarcastic tone he says, "I was just out and about and I think I've found a new toy to play with." He quietly chuckles in an evil matter.

Garland huffs at the psychotic clown since he knows that is all he'll get from Kefka.

"So, why are you talking to me now? Did his royal highness need something from me?" Kefka asked in a teasing and sarcastic tone. He was referring to Lord Chaos when he said his royal highness, he never liked the God of Discord all that much.

"No, but we do have someone new in our ranks." Garland said to Kefka. Kefka was really surprised by this information, and flew into overdrive with the questions. He more-or-less wants to make his new "comrade" his puppet.

"Where are they? What is she or he like? Are they easy to manipulate?" Kefka questions went flying, not giving the armor-cladded warrior of Chaos a chance to speak.

That was when a few birds started to attack the clown, and Kefka tries to shoo them a way but was unsuccessful.

"What is it with these birds, are they that desperate to die by my hands. If they are, I will be honored into giving them that wish," said Kefka, as he charges up a fire spell to kill these birds, but he sees an attack coming from the corner of his eye and barely gets out of the way in time.

Who he sees is a young man that is possibly in his twenties, wearing a kimono-like outfit that has 3 different color cloth belts on tying up in the front, black tights, has no form of footwear on, a tattoo on his chest, cold gold colored eyes and pure white hair that looks fluffy on the top but has strands of hair at different lengths.

His name is Loz Tengu, and the three birds that were attacking Kefka are his familiars and he doesn't take kindly to those who would want to harm them. Thus, the reasoning for attacking the crazy clown.

"Don't kill my flock, if you do there will be hell to pay." Loz said in an emotionless tone. His gold eyes staring at Kefka, and the clown sees the malice in man's eyes and chose not to push is luck.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Do me favor and keep your birds away from me, I was being nice now but next time they or you won't be so lucky," and with that said Kefka wandered off, away from his new "ally" and Garland.

But before he left, Loz smelled a scent that he was oh so familiar with and could help but give a small evil smile. A smile that sent shivers up Garland spine, if anything his instincts told him to be careful around this boy.

"So, she is here as well. Hey Riley, let play again and this time you will die, just like the rest of your clan." After he said that, his birds landed on his shoulders and head respectively while looking out in the vast lands controlled by the God of Discord.

End of Chapter 5

· I'm sorry if this chapter is short, this is the best I can do when it comes to the Warriors of Chaos.

· Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia Final Fantasy, only the characters and the plot

· Sorry again for taking so long with this chapter, even though it's not much

· And I hope that this was a decent introduction to Riley's enemy, Loz. More will be revealed as to why Riley hates humans, and yes Loz is a part of it

· Can't wait to hear from you guys XD!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Riley joins the team!**

Riley wakes up to a throbbing headache, she sits from the ground and holds her head with her eyes closed. That was then a voice that sounded familiar snapped her out of it.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Riley opens her eyes slowly and sees Zidane kneeling in front of her. Then that is when the memories of the fight between herself and the Warrior came back to her, and that is what caused her eyes to snap wide open.

 _"_ _I can't believe that I lost, and to a human of things!"_ Riley thought, she proceeded to glare at the ground, refusing to meet Zidane's worried blue eyes.

The Cosmos' warriors looked at duo that was on the ground, while Warrior gave Riley a wide berth and stood next to the Goddess of Harmony just in case if Riley chooses to go rouge again.

"You took quite a hit to the head, I'm really surprised on how you didn't get head trauma when Warrior's shield made contact." Zidane said with both a worried and amazement look on his face.

When Zidane said Warrior's name, Riley couldn't help but to re-direct her glare to the Warrior, who tensed up at the look. She then sighs and gets up from the ground while saying in sarcastic tone, "Yeah, good thing that I'm VERY hard headed in situations like this. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened to me."

"You mean, this isn't the first time that you got hit in the head?" A curious Tidus asked.

"Yep" said Riley with her eyes closed, popping the p. She looks at Cosmos with an indifferent look on her face and then says, "Fine Cosmos, I'll cooperate with you, but that doesn't mean that I should befriend any of these guys." As she jerks a thumb to the group of people on the left side of her.

Everyone looks at Riley with either upset or neutral looks on their faces. "Also, expect me to harm them a lot on this so-called journey. The sooner this over, sooner I can go home and make more money." With that said Riley walked off towards an isolated rock pillar, she wants to stay far away from this group as possible.

Everyone watched the fox-hybrid walk away from the group, then looks at Cosmos, some of them with a sad look their faces.

"What caused her to be malevolent towards others?" softly asked Terra with unshed tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"She did say that humans were to blame, but for what reason." Said Cecil with a small frown on his face.

"Whatever the reason may be, I won't hesitate to fight back if she poses as a threat." A frowning Lightning said. Squall and Cloud agreed with female warrior, the last thing they wanted to do is possibly to kill a comrade.

"Cosmos." Warrior said to gain Goddess' attention, but the said divine being wasn't listening. She looked to where Riley was located and said, "Young Riley, she is suffering." That alone, caught her group of warriors by surprise.

"What do you mean she is suffering?" asked a curious Vaan.

"When I caught a glimpse of her eyes, I can see that she is suffering a great deal of rage." Softly spoken Cosmos said to them. She then turns her soft gaze to her warriors and looks at each of them.

"On your journey collecting your crystals, all of you must try to find out what caused the girl to be so resentful towards humans. You'll need all the help you can get when all of you face Chaos." The Goddess of Harmony said to the warriors while also referring to Riley.

"Do you know where Chaos lies, so that I may deliver to him personally his demise?" asked a serious Shantotto as she too kept an eye on their new comrade.

"Yes, but none of you are ready to face him yet. You will need the power of the crystals to defeat him and bring peace." Said a calm Cosmos.

With that said, everyone understood what was at stake here. For the rest of day Warrior decided for his group to rest in Order's Sanctuary, the next day they will head out in search of their crystals and take down Chaos.

End of Chapter 6

· Riley is forced to partner up Cosmos and her group of warriors. Will they ever find out why she hates humans so much?

· I hope that I did ok and didn't veer off, even though Cosmos has the location of the God of Discord she won't tell them yet.

· Yes guys Shantotto is in here, and at some point Riley will fear her a little bit.

· I don't own Dissidia, only my OC and story plot

· No harsh reviews, I'll only accept positive one because I want to make this story better.

· I can't wait to hear from you guys XD!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **The Journey Begins!**

It was the start of a new day in Order's Sanctuary, the Warriors of Cosmos are already awake and want to get on the move to collect their rightful crystals. But not everyone is all so willing to get going. On top of a tall rock pillar, Riley is still sleeping and is ignoring Tidus down below who was calling her name.

"Hey, Riley!" Tidus shouted up to the girl, but still Riley wasn't responding.

Warrior walks over to him and says, "She still is not waking up? We need to get going."

"I've tried yelling to her but Riley won't wake up." A frowning Tidus said to Warrior. The armor cladded man looks up at his new comrade, and knows only one way to get the girl up but he felt very reluctant to do so.

But in knowing that his group needs to get going, Warrior summons three floating swords and launched them at Riley. Sensing an incoming attack, Riley's eyes shot open and dodges by jumping into the air and lands on the watery ground. She gives both of her "allies" glare and looks away from them.

"Riley, why didn't you answer Tidus when he called you?" Warrior asked with slight anger in his voice.

Riley looks back at Warrior with her icy blue eyes and says, "Because I chose not to, and another thing I'm normally not awake during the day. I'm most active at night since that's when I start my work, if you have a problem with it tough." And with that said, Riley walks away from Tidus and Warrior.

As she walked away, the two cosmos warriors let out a sigh, and then proceeded to leave Order's Sanctuary with the other warriors following right behind them.

 **-Line Break-**

After the large group left, they now find themselves in a forest. Some of the warriors were talking to each other, and the others are on the lookout for any enemies that will possibly ambush them. Riley, on the other hand, stayed in the far back of the group not wanting to socialize with any of them.

As they kept walking, Riley suddenly becomes anxious and not just her, everyone else in front seem to be tense, the small talk stopped and prepared to summon their weapons. Something on Riley's left made her ears twitch, then whatever was in the bushes lunges at Riley.

Riley's assailant missed and ends up paying for it when Riley summons her drums and slams it into their head. The entire group turns around to see if Riley is okay, but the one thing that is troubling them is what attacked Riley. It was crystal-like being in the form of Cloud.

"What are manikins doing this close to Cosmos?!" Exclaimed a shocked Zidane as he and everyone else summoned their weapons.

"It doesn't matter why they are close, as long as we get rid of them and prevent them from reaching Cosmos." Said Warrior as he glared at the manikins that came out of the trees and surrounded his group.

For a while, it was just a stand-off between them and a total of 16 manikins. That was until a manikin that looked like Tidus attacks Riley, and the others crystal beings followed suit.

All you hear in the air is the sounds of weapons and magic flying everywhere, everyone was trying to prevent the manikins from getting any closer to Cosmos.

"Damn, these guys are relentless they just won't stop." Bartz said while killing off the manikin that look like Sephiroth.

"I agree, at least we are gaining the upper hand so don't get distracted." Grunted Cecil, as he blocked an attack from the manikin that looked like Vaan.

While everyone else got rid of majority of the crystal monsters, 6 of them decided to surround Riley to kill her.

But, Riley wasn't afraid of this since she has dealt with situations like before back in her world.

"You think that imprisoning me like this is going to land you weirdos a kill? I don't think so!" said an unimpressed Riley. As this was going, all the warriors regrouped after they finished off what is supposedly the last of the manikins, and notice that one of their own was missing.

"Where's Riley?" asked a worried Terra, everyone scans the area, hoping to find their comrade unharmed.

Then somehow Cloud manages to spot Riley a little far from the group and saw that she was surrounded by a least 6 manikins. Cursing under his breath, Cloud rushes over to help the girl which alerts the rest the of the group.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bartz exclaimed, as he too rushed over to help. Not too long after he ran off, everyone else followed. But before they got to where Riley was, the said girl jumps off the ground going upside down holding what appears to kunai knives she had summoned to her hands and spins while throwing them. Each of them hitting their mark, right into their necks. The blade went so deep into their necks that it almost decapitated their heads off, a decent part of the blade's metal part was protruding from the back.

The group stops in their tracks as they watched that deadly display of precision Riley performed for them.

"Damn, her targets were on point. Riley is force to be reckoned with." Vaan said in low tone. Tidus, Zidane, Bartz and Firion all agreed with him on this, but they couldn't help but to touch their necks and can only imagen on the amount of damage could be done or worst if she did it to them.

Warrior and the others realize that they need tread lightly with their new ally, if they are to find out why she is so malevolent towards humans. They all stand there watching, as Riley gives an evil grin to the dead crystal monsters.

 **End of Chapter 7**

· Okay, sorry for taking so long. Just got of school not too long-ago XD

· Please excuse me if the chapter and the fight scene is short but give me some credit for trying ?, btw yes Riley has knives with her, not all assassins have to be up close and personal with their targets

· I don't Dissidia Final Fantasy, Square Enix does, I only own my OC and the plot of this story

· I like positive reviews no flaming is aloud, I want to make this story better

· See you guys next chapter! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **More Arguments**

After getting rid of the decently large group of manikins and witnessing Riley's deadly attack on the crystal beings, the Warriors of Cosmos continued on their journey. As everyone tried to forget how deadly and ruthless Riley can be, some of them couldn't help but to talk about what had happened with their battle manikins.

"Man, that was scary." Tidus said with his eyes close and lets out a sigh. "What was? The fact that manikins were close by or what Riley did some of them?" Vaan nervously asked as he walked beside the older male. "I want to say both, but it's mostly what did Riley did to the manikins. I mean seriously, a knife to the throat… that is just beyond disturbing." Tidus said with his face going comically blue.

Everyone who heard this couldn't but to agree with him as some of them look behind them with Riley still keeping her distance from them as they walked, but what was unsettling about her is that Riley still had that evil-looking smile painted on her face while twirling her knife in her hand. "This just mean that we need to tread lightly, because just about anything can set her off. She may even go as far as to kill an ally." Firion said in a cautious tone.

While all of this was going on, Riley who was located at the back of the group heard every word of what was being said about her, but she didn't give two shits of what they said. _"It is only a matter of time before anyone of them gives me a reason to beat one of them within an inch of their pathetic lives. Be it a good reason or no reason at all."_ Riley viciously thought to herself, the smile from before still plastered on her face. The group of warriors managed to gain a lot of ground on their journey, because when they got to a large lake it was already getting dark. Warrior saw this and told everyone that they will be resting here for the night, but this were the argument start.

"Riley, you're going to be on the first night watch." Warrior said to the young girl. Riley, who didn't being told what to do and by human no less immediately said "No." Hearing this, Warrior turned towards her with harden look in his blue eyes and made sure to lock his gaze on her, hoping that she will flinch under it but gazed right back him not letting an inch of fear shine through. "I didn't ask you Riley, I'm telling you this and you will do as you are told."

"Awww, what you are going to if I didn't do it huh?" Riley said in a tone when talking to a two-year-old, but her voice went from baby talk to low threating tone. "Come towards me and you'll just be giving me a reason to slit your throat open so that I can see the blood leaving your body." Riley eyes turned ice cold and the setting sun was just making them glow with pure malice inside. And just to make sure to let everyone know that she will go through with her attack, she points the knife that was in her hand at the group and lets out surge of bloodlust feeling at them.

When everyone felt that, they instantly summoned their weapons. Tidus, Zidane, Bartz, Vaan, Terra and Onion Knight were quaking and looking at Riley with fear in their eyes. Cloud, Lightning, Squall, Cecil, Firion, Shantotto and Warrior got into a defensive stance and was preparing to subdue the girl that stood before them. Riley just stare at everyone with an emotional look, and her bangs shadowed over her eyes. It was like time stood still for everyone, no one made a move or a sound. Then a psychotic laughter rang throughout the area and it was coming from Riley **(A/N: Think of either Zack's laugh from Angels of Death or Tsubaki's laugh from Servamp, but more feminine)**.

"Oh, man… as if I'm allowed to kill anyone of guys. I if I could, it would be during your sleep but I can't." Riley said with her laughter dying down. "Remember what I said to you lot back with Cosmos, I don't like any of you and I do have serious intent to harm you mostly because I find it fun. Just because I'm stuck you guys doesn't mean I have to follow by your rules." Riley tells them in a monotone voice. With that said, Riley walks away from them and jumps into trees to sleep for the night. The sense of bloodlust disappeared when Riley went to the trees, when it did everyone released a breath that they didn't realized they were holding. Bartz and the others that were in fear dropped to their knees still shaken from that experience, the rest of them dismissed their weapon and was trying calm themselves down.

"Holy crap, I've felt bloodlust before b-but that was just ridiculous." Vaan said, his voice all choked up. Shantotto was glaring at the spot were Riley once stood and says, "If that girl continues to act like brat then I'll be forced to destroy her horrendous act." She said in a not so playful voice. After that little escalation was over, Cecil and Firion chose to take the first watch while everyone else prepared to go to sleep but they were still on edge because Riley. So, all of the warriors had restless night that evening due to a certain fox hybrid.

 **End of Chapter 8**

· OMG! I feel like this has to be the best I've typed up, Riley's psychotic nature came out a little bit, but it is only a matter of time before she snaps

· Tell me what guys think of this chapter, I know it's short but to me it looks good

· Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia Final Fantasy, SE does I just own my OC and the plot of this story

· Positive reviews only, harsh one will be ignored. I want to make this story better

· I can't wait to hear from you guys XD!


End file.
